


Wrought Iron

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Homophobia, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Opposites Attract, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Kept apart by Dean's cruel father, he and Castiel risk everything to be together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone today. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading, JenSpinner <3

Racing as fast as his legs would carry him, Dean sprinted across the morning damp grass, his bare and sore feet protesting at the feel of the icy ground beneath them. His lungs burned, his eyes blurred with tears as the wind rushed into his face, his heart ached with the worry that he would be too late. Dean skids to an ungraceful halt and crashes roughly into the wrought iron fence that he’d been visiting secretly for months. 

“You there?” he calls out, his voice hasty and a strange mix of a whisper and shout. Like he doesn’t want his voice to carry too far but hopefully it’s loud enough to reach the intended set of ears. 

He strains to hear something, a whispered reply, there is nothing but silence. 

Dean’s heart hammers in his chest, his eyes darting all over, “Cas?” he tries again, breathlessly, “Dammit Cas, where are you?” 

A twig on the tree on the other side of the fence snaps. Two feet drop into view from out of the tree, followed by two legs, followed by a torso and finally - Castiel’s beautiful face appears. He drops completely to the ground, landing in a squat at the base of the tree. Like a meerkat he cranes his head up and peers around cautiously, looking for any sign that he’d been spotted. When he saw no one, he looked back at Dean with a small smile and keeping low he quickly strides over to the fence. 

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice is hushed and desperate, it flies on the wind towards Dean as he steps up to the other side of the fence. Both raising an arm up to the rough wire separating them and threading their fingers through the gaps to grasp at each other's hand, “You came…”

“I told you I would.” says Dean weakly, as his other hand comes up too. He pushes his fingers through the gaps in the fence to touch the side of Castiel’s face. It’s not quite cupping his face but it’s as close as he can get to it given the awkward angle. 

“And I told you not to…” says Castiel, even now glancing behind Dean for any sign that they had been spotted. 

“Yet here you are, waiting for me.” the small smug smile on Dean’s face chips away at some of Castiel's worries and he leans his face into Dean’s touch. 

“I’ll always be here Dean, I’ll always be waiting for you.” 

At exactly the same moment, their eyes meet and they lean into the fence, pressing against it until their faces have indents of red from the wire. Their lips find each other and part to deepen the already heated and desperate kiss. They murmur against each other's skin, as they struggle to embrace thanks to that infuriating wrought iron fence.

Their fingertips cling to the wretched fence which separates their lives, as their tongues explore each other's mouths. It’s a rushed and anguished kiss, that has each of them groaning. Resting their foreheads together through the wire and breathing in each other's warmth, their eyes meet and lock. 

“This is too dangerous, Dean.” mumbles Castiel, “you risk too much, coming here.” 

“Firstly, so long as there's a fence between us, you can’t stop me from coming. Secondly, I happen to think it’s worth it. I _love_ you.” 

Castiel’s face breaks with emotion and pain, his fingers grip tighter onto Dean’s and his eyes close with a heavy sigh, “I love you too, of course I do. Which is why I wish you would be more careful. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you, Dean.” 

“I couldn’t bear it - not seeing you again.” weeped Dean bitterly, “I hate this. I hate it Cas, having to sneak around, steal moments like this that we can’t even truly enjoy because of my father. I hate him. It isn’t fair, I just want to be with you.” 

“Dean…” 

“No, it isn’t fair. I can’t… I can’t do this anymore. I need to be with you, be able to touch you properly, to hold you, to wake up next to you. I don’t want anything, as much as I want you…” 

“Dean!” Castiel pulled back, eyes widening. Dean saw the fear in his eyes as his gaze looked passed him. Before Dean could even turn around, a hand had gripped his shoulder and pulled him back with such force that he was thrown backwards, stumbling to the floor. 

“YOU!” came the roar of a dangerously angry John Winchester as his eyes glared venom at Castiel through the fence, “I warned you to keep away from my son!” 

Castiel stepped back, hands rising defensively, “I’m sorry-” he began. 

But John had already turned his attention to his son, “You are never to come here again. You hear me, boy?” he spat out at his son, “You’re a goddamn disgrace.” 

“But I lo-” 

The first whack came faster than Dean had expected. His father's fist connected brutally with the side of his face and the world spun. Dazed Dean crumpled back into the long grass, where he’d been trying to get to his feet. Dean couldn’t quite make out Castiel’s crazed screaming as his father’s fists beat down on him. His face, his arms, his chest, battered repeatedly. Turning over with a groan and spitting out blood, he covered his head with his arm as he tried to reason with his father.

Until he felt his father’s hand grip tightly around his arm and begin to drag him away, his vision was blurring, his lip was bleeding, his chest ached and each breath felt like ice in his lungs. His free arm reached weakly, back to Castiel who was clinging onto the iron fence as though he thought if he held on tightly enough, he might just slip through…

* * *

Castiel watched helplessly as Dean was dragged away. Shaking and nauseous, Castiel turned away from the fence to look back at the tree. He ran his fingers through his hair and cursed their recklessness as he tried to come up with a way to help Dean. He had to get him out, had to save him, had to hold him until the pain stopped and whisper his ‘I love yous’ as Dean fell asleep, safe and cared for in his arms. 

And he had to do it, tonight. 


	2. The Rest

Dean is thrown roughly onto his bed, coughing blood up on the front of his shirt, he looks up at his father through bloodshot and swelling eyes, “Why can’t you just accept that this is who I am?” 

“You’re sick in the head Dean! It’s not fucking natural, no son of mine will be a cock sucking little bitch,” growled John, loosening his belt from his jeans as he leered over Dean, “I will do whatever it takes to get my son, MY Dean back. Even if it means I gotta beat the damn devil out of you myself.” 

One strike. 

Two.   
  
Three. 

Darkness. 

Dean wakes up to a hand over his mouth and piercing blue eyes staring down at him. Castiel raises a finger to his lips, “Shhh. I’m here Dean. I’m here.” 

* * *

Recruiting Gabriel had been easier than Castiel had envisioned. He had run full pelt all the way back through his family's field and straight into the barn where he knew Gabriel would be working. He had hurriedly explained everything, how even despite his family's warnings and those aggressive threats from John Winchester, he and Dean loved each other and he couldn’t just leave Dean to whatever hell John Winchester would now inflict upon his son. 

Gabriel had listened silently, eyes widening in shock as Castiel described how John had beaten his son right in front of his eyes. When Castiel finally finishes, panting a little from his hasty return and the rushed explanation of what had happened, Gabriel speaks, “You’re insane.” 

Castiel looks at his brother pleadingly, “I’m in love, so I guess that does make me a little crazy.” says Castiel, adding determinedly, “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, Gabriel. Dean is…”

Gabriel steps forward nodding, “I get it, I get it. You love him, he’s your whole world, you need him to breathe - etc. I’m not going to ask you if it’s worth it - I’m asking you if you think it’s possible, really possible. To get him out of there?” 

“I have to try.” says Castiel, after a moment's hesitation, “I have to. I can’t just leave him there.” 

Gabriel considers for a moment before saying, “John Winchester will skin you alive if he catches you, you know that right? This isn’t a game, this is serious. If he sees you, on his land, he’ll kill you.” 

Castiel’s eyes darken as he remembers the pained look on Dean’s bloodied face as he was dragged away, “He can try…”

“Alright, you’re determined, I’m in,” Gabriel nods solemnly, then looks up with mischief in his eyes, “So, what’s the plan?” 

Castiel takes in a deep breath and meets Gabriel’s eyes with conviction, “Well…” 

* * *

The aggressive knock on the front door has Gabriel on his feet in seconds. He strides across the living room to the front door and opens it.

“Well, well, speak of the devil.” he says with a glint in his eye. 

John Winchester barrels past Gabriel without invitation, “Where the hell is he? I know he’s here, your faggot brother-” 

Gabriel slams the front door shut so fiercely that the entire house shudders under his wrath, he turns his ice cold glare on to John, “He isn’t here and I would suggest that you keep your damn bigotted views to yourself.” 

Recovering from his shock quickly, John glared back at Gabriel defiantly, “Where the fuck is my son?”

“Where the fuck is my brother?” counters Gabriel, clenching his jaw and standing his ground.

John’s face sparks briefly with confusion, “Your brother has taken my son.”

“Hmmm, see that’s not how I see it. My brother came home this afternoon frantic, out of his mind, ranting about how John Winchester had beaten his son bloody right in front of his eyes… Then he goes out ‘for a walk to calm himself down’ and I haven’t heard from him since. I’m not an idiot, I know that something was going on between Cas and Dean. I was just explaining that to our local deputy actually...” Gabriel pushes the door to the living room open and John gets an eye full of the police officer standing just beyond the door, frowning at him, “Mr Winchester, Deputy Victor Hendrickson.”

John visibly pales as the officer steps towards him, “Well, your brother is…” 

“Yes?” say Victor, raising an eyebrow at John. 

“He is wrong. I dragged Dean away from his sinful temptations.” 

“See, here is what I think,” says Gabriel staring daggers at the older man, this was it. This was the speech he and Castiel had planned, don’t fuck up now, “I think you beat on Dean, I think your homophobic ass couldn’t stand the thought of Dean being with my brother, I think you beat your boy black and blue. I think that you beat him so bad that Castiel left here to go and try and help Dean… maybe get him out...”

“Yes!” said John perking up, “your brother came to my farm.” 

“I think you saw him, I think you…” Gabriel’s eyes flicker down to the front of John’s shirt where there are specks of red - blood and then to his right hand, where his knuckles are red raw, before finding John’s eyes again. Gabriel grinds his teeth, stepping forward into John's space, “Jesus… what did you do to my little brother?”

John’s eyes dart from Gabriel’s face to Victor’s, “I-I haven’t… I didn’t do anything...”

“That’s blood,” snaps Gabriel, pointing at John’s shirt and looking back to the officer, “that, right there! Blood. And look at his knuckles,” turning back to John, Gabriel shoves at his chest wildly, “What the fuck did you do?” 

“Calm down, Mr Novak.” says Victor. He steps forward with his eyes on John’s shirt, “I’m sure that Mr. Winchester has a perfectly good explanation for the red stains on his shirt and his bruised knuckles. Don’t you Mr. Winchester?” 

“I, of course.” stutters John weakly. 

Victor nods, “I thought so and I am sure you wouldn’t mind giving me that explanation on the drive to your farm.”

“The drive to my farm?” 

“Of course, if your son has gone missing as you claim. Then we will need to first establish that he is not at home and if Castiel Novak has been involved in his disappearance… There is sure to be some evidence of that left behind.” 

“But I-,” 

“What?” snapped Gabriel, “Don’t want to show the officer around your farm right now? Eh? Why not? What are you hiding, you piece of shit?” _Damn that felt good_. 

Speechless, John just shakes his head and looks at Victor. 

“Great, then. Let’s go and since Mr Novak here, called in about his brother's disappearance first and since it appears that Dean and Castiel’s disappearances are connected, I’m sure you’ll understand that it makes sense for him to come along too.”

* * *

Gabriel, walks behind Victor and John as they enter the Winchester farm. He doesn’t need front row seats to this show, he already knows what they are going to find. Well, not the finer details perhaps but certainly the general scene. 

Dean’s room is empty, there are blood splatters on his bed sheets. A red handprint on the banister. A shattered mirror in the hallway. A bloody knife tossed in the sink. Dean’s bloody clothes in the trash, buried beneath another set of bloody clothes that John kept claiming he had never seen (and that Gabriel wastes no time in identifying as Castiel’s) and then there was John’s bloody belt soaking in a bucket of tinged pink water by the back door. 

Screaming Gabriel launches himself at a clueless John. He gets in a couple of decent swings before Victor hauls him off John, Victor cuffed the older man. Placing him under arrest and driving him to the station. 

That night as Gabriel raised a glass with his oldest friend, Victor Henderickson (who just so happens to be as gay as the day is long). John Winchester stared at the iron bars of his cell, while Dean and Castiel held each other close on a train, heading out of the state. 

Castiel periodically changes the bandages on Dean’s back and arms and whispers to him… “No matter what Dean, you will always be safe with me, I will always take care of you and you will never be hurt like this again. I love you.” 

Dean smiles sadly up at him through his bruised face, “I can’t believe you came for me…”

“Firstly, as long as there's a breath left in my body I will always come for you.”

“And secondly?” 

“Secondly… I couldn’t bear it - not seeing you again. I hated seeing him hurt you. I hated having to sneak around. I hated that we were kept apart like animals in cages. Having to steal moments together. I just wanted to be with you.” 

“Always, Cas. Always. You and me.” Dean winces slightly as he tilts his head up to catch Castiel’s lips against his own, “You and me.” 


End file.
